


检察官先生的小辣妹

by Satoko1326



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, yoonjae - Freeform, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoko1326/pseuds/Satoko1326





	检察官先生的小辣妹

年过三十还单身的一本正经的检察官先生被朋友拉去联谊，遇上了他完全招架不来的小辣妹，那丫头竟然真的成为了他的女朋友……

正派禁欲老处男x纵横情场小辣Jae

（单性转，前文见微博）

 

 

检察院的同事都听说了，允浩在和一个漂亮的女孩子交往。  
“允浩，那孩子多大啊？”  
“女朋友是做什么工作的呀？”  
“允浩和她是怎么认识的？”  
“她大学也是读法律的吗？”  
……  
几乎每天上班都会被同事问东问西，允浩十分头疼。他只是想安安稳稳谈个恋爱，慢慢地发展，怎么大家都把他当成马上要结婚的新郎官似的。  
“不好意思，我还有事，先走了，回头再聊吧大家。”终于逃脱了大家伙的八卦，允浩准备去接在中下班。  
允浩工作的检察院在市中心的行政区，在中工作的化妆品专柜在市中心的商厦里，距离不算太远，但是下班高峰期路况总是很差，允浩通常得花半个小时才能到。  
他走进店里的时候，在中正蹲在玻璃柜前整理商品。平日散着的头发这会儿规规矩矩扎成马尾，剪裁得体的制服刚刚好衬出她的身材，从允浩这个角度能清晰地看到她被制服裙包裹住的曼妙腰臀曲线。  
旁边的同事看见允浩进来，笑着走过去拍拍在中的肩：“王子大人来了。”  
在中扭头看向门口，允浩看见她的脸，不由自主地就笑了。  
“哥哥稍等一下，我弄好这些就下班了。”因为在蹲着整理柜子里面的东西，在中的声音有一点喘。  
“没关系，我不急。”允浩走到柜台前的高脚凳上坐下，盯着在中的背影。  
“哥哥真喜欢我们小Jae啊，眼睛都移不开。”一旁的同事捂着嘴笑道。  
“啊……”抬眼看见女孩满脸的暧昧，允浩面上一热，立刻低头看手机。  
“讨厌，不许欺负我们哥哥。”猜到允浩一定会不好意思，在中头也没回地笑着说。

 

两个人已经交往一周了。  
允浩做梦都没想到联谊那天就和在中确定了关系。他总觉得要有个相互了解的时期，再渐生好感，然后暧昧一段时间，最后告白，才是正式开始交往。  
不过他和在中好像两三个小时就做完了这些事情。作为男生连告白都没有，允浩总觉得有点愧疚。  
于是联谊那天他开车把在中送到家门口后，很认真地补了告白环节。  
“在中。”允浩一只手搭在方向盘上，把身子偏向一边，看着在中漂亮的眼睛。  
“嗯？”那双大眼睛眨了眨。  
“今天，和你聊得很开心。在中真的很可爱。”允浩紧张地做了个深呼吸，“虽说被他们开了玩笑，但是还是想确定一下你的想法……所以说……在中，做我的女朋友吧？”  
在中的表情似乎没什么变化，还是带着微笑，脸颊好像有一点红，不知道是不是因为化妆。  
“我很喜欢允浩哥哥。”在中清爽的声音总是让人觉得很舒服，“刚才路上也一直在想，要是哥哥今天不告白的话，我不就丢脸死了。”  
虽然本就有把握，但听到在中可爱的回应后，允浩还是觉得心里有小烟花叭叭地一个接一个炸开，忍不住望着她的脸笑起来：“谢谢你，在中。”  
“哥哥干什么呀……”在中被他搞得也有点不好意思，偏过头去，抬手拨了下耳边的头发，“这有什么好谢的……”  
“在中啊。”允浩决定趁着机会好好地说出来，“我恋爱的经验很少，可能也不是很懂女孩子。以后要你慢慢教我了。”  
慢慢教他。在中抿着唇忍住甜蜜笑意，垂眸小声道：“女孩子爱听的话，哥哥这不是很会讲嘛。”  
“啊，不是……我只是把心里话……”允浩还以为在中是怀疑他花言巧语，连忙凑过去解释，话说到一半，鼻尖传来一阵香气，他的唇就被覆上了。  
那个水果甜香的吻其实只是点了一下，允浩却愣住了。他才刚刚告白就和女朋友接吻了？是不是太快了？  
“心里话就放在心里吧。”在中有点害羞地小声道，“哥哥心里想的都写在脸上了，我还能看不懂吗？”  
接着那个调皮得像小狐狸一样的丫头就推开车门，一撩发梢下了车。  
“哥哥晚安。”在中弯腰在车窗外摆摆手，“要想我哦。”

 

“哥哥？”在中的声音打断了允浩的回忆，允浩抬头一看，她都已经换好衣服了。  
“去吃饭吧？”允浩站起身，整理了一下衣服下摆，在中自然的把手搭上他的臂弯，“想吃什么？”  
“想吃意面。”  
“那我们去六楼那家？”  
“好。”  
从一楼在中工作的高档化妆品专柜出来，两个人就直接去乘自动扶梯上楼了。  
在中挽着允浩的手臂站在同一阶上，叽叽喳喳地说着今天遇到的奇葩客人或是好玩的事情，允浩笑着听，时不时答上两句。  
“不好意思让一下！”后面有着急上楼的人，两个人连忙一起往右边靠了靠，刚才被在中搂着的手臂这会儿稳稳地揽过在中的肩背，扶在她身侧的扶手上。  
两个人的距离一下子贴近了，允浩觉得自己的心脏跳得飞快。  
嗯，一定是被刚才那个急冲冲的家伙吓到了。

 

允浩看着她用叉子卷起意面送进嘴里咀嚼，然后伸出舌尖舔了嘴角的酱汁，再端起旁边的饮料喝一小口，两片唇瓣就变得润润的了。  
“哥哥怎么不吃？”在中提醒他，“看我看傻了么？”  
“因为一整天都没见面了嘛……”允浩老老实实地说。  
在中对这个答案好像很满意，咬着吸管笑得很开心：“那哥哥不要上班了，陪着我吧。”  
“我也想啊。”允浩叹口气，“不上班可就成无业游民了。”  
“哥哥如果脱了西装做小混混，肯定也很帅。”  
“那在中也别上班了，跟着哥哥做小太妹吧。”  
“可以啊。”在中拿亮晶晶的眼睛望着允浩，“那我就跑到各条大街小巷去，告诉他们‘我是允浩大哥的女人’，怎么样？”  
这句话说得允浩格外舒坦：“你现在不也是哥哥的女人么？”  
“哥哥不是说要我教你谈恋爱吗？你是学生，我是老师。”在中往前倾身，好不容易够到允浩的领带，眯起眼睛故作凶相说，“现在，哥哥可是在中的男人。”

 

允浩喜欢极了在中这些突发的脱线行为，他恨不得一天二十四小时都和这疯丫头混在一起。作为朝九晚五的公务员，虽然不像企业职员那样经常加班，但要是想有个长时间的休假就很难了。  
对于休假，允浩之前都觉得没什么好期待的，毕竟他没什么丰富的业余生活；但是最近，他因此很烦恼，因为公司周年活动，在中马上就能有三天的休假了。  
两个人已经交往两个多月了，周末允浩放假的时候恰好都是在中很忙的时候，有见面的机会也一直是在市内吃吃喝喝罢了。  
没有一次像样的约会怎么行？  
幸好在中的休假是周四到周六，看来周六可以好好地约一次会了。  
所以说，允浩发愁的不是时间问题——他发愁约会的内容。

 

“约会？”朋友一脸震惊地看着允浩，“这有什么可准备的？想做什么就去呗，吃吃喝喝玩玩什么的。”  
“那也太普通了，和平时见面有什么区别啊？”  
“不然呢？难道像电视剧一样，买下一个热气球陪她环游吗？”  
“臭小子……”允浩烦躁地挠挠头，“所以说我就是想知道，怎么能……稍微特殊一点、浪漫一点什么的……”  
“哦～”朋友暧昧地怪叫一声，“早说嘛，浪漫还不简单。我给你说，现在酒店都有情侣套房了，里面必需的东西一应俱全，要是还想铺一床花瓣之类的，提前要求下就行……唉唉别走啊……”  
允浩顶着通红的耳朵越想越没有头绪。现在做那种事，是不是太早了？何况他也不知道在中想不想……  
交往经验少不代表允浩是性冷淡，甚至说这段时间他其实一直在强压着欲望。在中喜欢也很擅长打扮，穿着和妆容都很精致，走在街上绝对是回头率很高的，这点允浩可以说又爱又酸。  
偏偏在中又属于比较黏人的那种，而且经常无意识地撩到允浩，比如时常拂过允浩手背的刚染的金色长发；比如心情好时落在他脸颊和嘴角的唇印；比如偶尔深吻时微小的嘤咛和在他背上轻划的指尖；比如总是压在他手臂上隐约能看到事业线的……  
莫非这丫头……是故意的？允浩红着脸想。  
于是之后他又回去找朋友咨询那方面事情的时候，被朋友好好地嘲笑了一番。  
三十多岁的处男真的很辛苦。不过紧张的同时，更多的是期待——在中说，想去邻市的游乐园玩。

 

周五的晚上，两个人到达了邻市提前订好的酒店——普通的大床房。允浩可是在标准房、大床房和情侣房之间犹豫了许久来着。  
“啊，加起来坐了整整三个小时的车啊，好累。”在中一进房间就站在落地窗前伸了个懒腰，“不过夜景好漂亮，果然是旅游城市，都已经很晚了，外面还很热闹呢。”  
“还满意吗？”允浩把她的包在柜子里放好。  
“嗯，房间很漂亮，我喜欢。”在中把手指贴在嘴唇上，给站在衣柜旁的允浩抛了个飞吻，“谢谢哥哥～”  
“好啦，别玩了。”允浩说着还是幼稚地做了个接住飞吻的动作，“明天要早起，今天不许熬夜玩手机了。”  
“知道啦。”在中走过去拉住允浩的手晃了晃，“那我洗澡去了？哥哥呢？”  
“你、你先洗吧。”允浩紧张得差点结巴起来，“我这边正好有文件要整理。”  
“还以为哥哥会和我一起洗呢。”在中故意噘了噘嘴，踮起脚勾住允浩的脖子，在他脸颊上响亮地啵了一声，紧接着松开了他，脚步轻快地进了浴室，留允浩一个人红着脸站在那。  
最近工作确实比较忙，为了这次能陪在中出来玩，他前面几天还特意加了班。  
允浩坐在茶桌旁，聚精会神地看着手里的资料，一边还得比对着笔记本电脑屏幕上的信息，刚看了没几行，突然就被蒙住了眼睛。  
“在中？”他感觉眼上这双手湿乎乎热腾腾的，“洗好了？”感觉她才洗了十几分钟而已。  
“哥哥～”在中放下手，有点埋怨地拖长了尾音，“我都说了要一起洗，你怎么不进来？”  
允浩抬起头看着她一愣。原来那个bobo是邀请啊……  
“哥哥太单纯了。”在中大概是在浴缸里泡了一会后，穿上浴袍又跑了出来，“我妆也卸好了，水也放好了，等了好久你也不来。”  
“啊？不好意思，在中啊，怪我……”允浩觉得很抱歉，立刻保存好文档后伸手扣上了笔电，转过身仰脸看着在中。  
她的头发松松地扎在脑后，还没有打湿，交叉领的浴袍虚虚掩着她的胸口，大概一弯腰应该就能看到全貌。  
允浩舔了舔唇，手臂揽住她的腰，在中顺势往他跟前又站了站。  
“今天……真的可以吗？”允浩在她腰间轻捏了一下。  
“净问些傻问题……我们哥哥。”在中伸出手搂住他的脖子，脸颊有点红，“我都等不及了。”

 

下一秒在中就被整个抱了起来，允浩的手臂托着她的屁股，她紧紧搂住允浩的脖子：“哎呀！这样好丢脸……像小朋友一样。”  
“洗着澡满屋子乱跑，不是小朋友吗？”允浩把她抱到浴缸边才放下，在中的胳膊却还圈着他的脖子：“哥哥给我脱衣服吧，嗯？”  
两个人贴得很近，允浩就着这个姿势也看不见她的衣服，就摸索着解开了在中浴袍的腰带，然后将浴袍前襟慢慢地撩开。因为在中的胳膊还搂着他，袖子脱不下来，允浩就试探着把手摸进了她的浴袍里。  
这会儿在中身上还有一点湿，皮肤细腻地贴着允浩的掌心。在那截细腰上摸了好几个来回后，大手慢慢地上移，手指拂过后背的时候，在中颤了颤，搂着他的手臂收得更紧。  
“哥哥……”耳边传来腻乎乎的声音，允浩现在不止觉得脸热了，他觉得全身都热起来了。因为隔着一层衣料，他能清晰地感觉到一对软软的小兔子贴在他的胸口。  
“哥哥心跳好快。”在中轻笑着松开允浩的脖子，肩上的浴袍就滑到了手肘。  
“那是……是因为……”允浩喃喃地没说出个所以然，大手在她后背犹豫着，不大敢往胸前移。  
在中埋着头抵在他胸口，也伸手从他T恤下摆慢慢地摸了进去，碰到了允浩因为紧张而绷紧的腹肌。  
“好硬啊。”在中小小地惊呼了一声。  
允浩的身下早就挺起来了，听见这话刷地就红了脸：“我……”  
“我说腹肌。”在中抬起头，眯着眼睛咬着嘴唇，笑得十分得意。  
意识到被捉弄了，允浩揽住她的腰，用力地往怀里一搂：“坏丫头……要和哥哥一起洗澡吗？”  
“要。”在中的尾音软软的。

 

酒店的浴缸不是双人的，所以两个人坐在里面有点挤。  
在中整个人窝在允浩怀里，头发已经洗过了，带着洗发水的香味，湿漉漉地贴着允浩的下巴。她握着一手的泡沫，在允浩结实的手臂和屈起的膝盖上懒懒地蹭。  
“哥哥……带女孩子来过酒店吗？”在中语气很自然地问道。  
允浩只愣了一下就立即回答道：“没有。”  
“之前的女朋友呢？”  
“……没有到这一步，就分手了。”  
“家里之类的，也没有去过吗？一次也没有？”  
“真的没有，一次也没有。”被她一连串小孩子似的追问逗得允浩反倒不紧张了，滑溜溜地捏着她下巴晃了晃，“一个劲儿地问……不信我吗？”  
在中握住他捏着自己下巴的手，轻轻在唇上贴了贴：“不是啦。我只是想确认一下……”  
“确认什么？确认没有别的女人？”允浩低下头在她的耳朵尖上亲了亲，“原来小Jae也会担心自己的魅力？”  
“才不会呢。”在中有点费力地在他怀里半转过身，抬头笑嘻嘻地望着允浩的脸，“那，哥哥的初夜，就由我收下吧？”  
“真气人啊你这丫头……”郑允浩嘟囔了一句，低头噙住了她的嘴唇。

 

黏黏糊糊地洗完澡，怕在中会着凉，允浩红着脸拿浴巾把索吻的她裹了个严严实实才扛到床上，气得在中直挥拳头砸他说没情调。  
“好了好了，我去拿吹风机，等我一会儿。”说完隔着浴巾在她屁股上拍了一下就走了。  
明明自己也都硬了……在中忍不住笑出了声，包着浴巾在床上乐得直打滚。  
墙上开着昏黄的壁灯，允浩把吹风机调好档位，要给在中吹头发。  
“你过来坐下嘛。”  
看允浩乖乖坐到了床边，在中把浴巾在胸前握紧，跨坐在了他腿上。  
“吹吧。”  
“这样太近了，我手不方便。”  
“就要这样。”在中在他腿上蹭了蹭。  
“在中啊……”允浩只觉得自己的大腿都绷紧了，“先吹完头发，不然会……”  
“哥哥怎么这样啊？”在中不高兴地撇撇嘴，“我都已经很主动……哥哥太讨厌了。”  
“啊，生气了？那不吹了。”允浩只好放下吹风机，搂住她的腰。  
湿湿的头发披散着，一颗水珠从在中的发梢滴下来。允浩盯着那小小的水珠经过锁骨，顺着肌肤慢慢地往下滑，快要钻进浴巾里的时候，他凑上去吻住了。  
“嗯……”在中立刻哼了一声搂住他的脖子，任由被松开的浴巾慢慢地从身体上滑下去。允浩的唇追着滑落的浴巾，吻在了她的胸口，左手上来轻轻地托住了一团软肉，修长的手指小心翼翼地展开，指缝刮过渐渐挺立的乳尖。  
“哥哥……痒……”在中扭了扭身体，用自己的右手覆上他的左手，稍微用力地捏了捏，“你重一点……”  
允浩抬起头来吮了下她的嘴唇，喘息开始乱了：“怕你痛么。”  
他略微加大了手劲，一直在后面揽着她的右手慢慢地把浴巾撩起来，按在软软的臀肉上。

 

怀里的在中的身体太软了，又软又香，像一块奶油蛋糕，允浩生怕太用力会把她揉化。  
两颗红果已经被允浩的手撩拨得挺起来了，在中的腰扭得越来越厉害，她双手插进允浩湿漉漉的发间，闭着眼睛轻喘。允浩停下手上的动作，抬头看了看在中潮红的脸和微皱的眉。  
在中迷茫地睁开眼睛：“嗯？”  
“舒服吗？”允浩认真地看着她，“会不会痛？”  
“不舒服。”在中又往他怀里钻了钻，把粉嫩的乳尖凑到允浩唇边，“哥哥，这里涨得痛……你含一下嘛……”  
软软的一团肉贴在他脸颊上，小肉粒擦过他唇角，允浩毫不犹豫地含住了，在中的身体颤了颤，软在了他怀里，声音也发了颤：“嗯……哥哥……”  
浴巾下的大家伙已经硬起来了，被压着有点不舒服，允浩想托着在中的屁股把她抱起来，没想到伸手摸到她身下已经有了湿意。  
虽然没有实战经验，但是这点允浩还是明白的，他怀里的小姑娘也动情了。  
“在中有感觉了吗？”允浩放开被他吸得水润的乳尖，把脸埋在她双乳间低声问。  
“你不是……都摸到了……”在中哼哼着伸手顺着他结实的肌肉往下蹭，解开了允浩的浴巾。碰到那根火热性器的时候，两个人都一颤，“哥哥好硬啊。”

 

她的手怎么也那么软呢？掌心热乎乎的，撸动自己性器的动作温柔又舒服，好像很熟练的样子。  
允浩突然觉得有点吃醋，按住在中的后脑勺压向自己，给了她一个交往以来最粗暴的深吻。  
舌头纠缠着用力地吮吸，牙齿都碰到了一起，上颚也被舌尖划过，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角溢了出来，分开的时候两个人都气喘吁吁的。  
“绝不会再……把你让给……别的男人……”允浩在她光滑的脖子上吮出一枚枚吻痕，大手捞起她的长发，连后颈都毫不客气地留下了只属于他的痕迹。  
“嗯……只做哥哥的女人……”在中攀着他的肩背，腿也盘上了他的腰，允浩硬挺的性器压在她平坦的小腹，顶端已经开始溢出液体，“好舒服……哥哥难受吗？这里都好硬了……”  
允浩抬起头在她唇上亲了亲：“哥哥也想舒服，怎么办？”  
在中的眼里已经开始有雾气了。她伸手软软地推了推允浩：“哥哥先躺下吧。”  
“小Jae老师要开始上课了？”允浩靠在床头的软枕上笑着说，“要负责一点啊老师。”  
“讨厌……哥哥这样的可是留级生，得意什么。”在中冲他吐了吐舌，伸手摸上允浩的乳头，略用力捏了一下，果然惹得他闷哼一声。  
“调戏老师的惩罚。”在中笑着俯下身子，打着圈舔弄了几下小小的肉粒，接着就一路湿湿地吻到了允浩的腹肌。  
“哥哥的肌肉好结实。”柔软的嘴唇和小巧的鼻尖在小腹若即若离地撩拨，允浩越发觉得不妙，忍不住低声说：“在中……别玩了……”  
“嗯？哥哥忍不住了？”在中轻笑着趴到了他腿间，那根性器果然已经涨得粗大，透明的黏液已经顺着柱身流下来了。  
“哥哥也太大了吧。”在中低头飞快地亲了下深红色的顶端，允浩差点没撑住。她捧起自己两团柔嫩饱满的软肉夹住了他的性器：“我怕痛嘛，就委屈哥哥先射一次吧？”  
刚被那柔软的触感包裹住，允浩就爽得捏紧了拳头。他漂亮又火辣的小女朋友正认认真真地挤着自己的双峰为他乳交，表情放荡又清纯。他的性器在她的乳沟里进进出出，湿粘的液体沾在她白嫩的胸口。  
“嗯……在中……在中啊……”允浩眯起眼睛看着她，一边低声叫着她的名字，快感逐渐累积，终于到达顶点，允浩下意识地挺了一下腰，性器顶到了在中的嘴唇，瞬间就射出了一股温热的浊液。  
“唔……啊……”允浩粗喘着继续射出了几股。他本想让在中躲开，但被快感操纵着说不出话。在中没有躲，她像好奇的孩子一样盯着允浩的性器，任由精液沾在她的嘴唇和下巴。  
“哇，哥哥射了好多。”在中用指尖点了点性器顶端，像玩一样拉出粘稠的白丝，“怎么样，哥哥舒服吗？我厉害吧？”  
还喘着气的允浩被她逗得笑了出来，冲她伸了伸胳膊，“来，过来。”  
小女朋友光溜溜地爬上来趴在他胸口，不管脸上还有他刚射出的精液，直接啃上了他的嘴唇。

 

这个吻温柔又缱绻，像是在帮他延长刚刚的快感。允浩在这个悠长的吻里平复了呼吸，接着手就被拉了过去，放在她挺翘的屁股上。  
“哥哥，轮到我了嘛。”在中侧趴在他身上，噘着嘴委屈巴巴地跟他抱怨，“你也摸摸我，都湿透了……”  
允浩的手顺着她圆润的臀瓣摸了一把，长指往臀缝一伸，果然已经湿粘得不行了。允浩把手改从前面探进她的大腿间，在毛发间摸到了湿乎乎的缝隙，指尖沿着那条细缝一挑，在中就剧烈地颤起来，哼哼着往他颈窝里钻：“哥哥……里面、往里面摸摸……”  
允浩小心翼翼地用手指拨开肉唇，湿热的液体溢出得更欢了，他现在看不到，只是凭感觉摸，总怕弄疼她：“这里，舒服吗？”  
“嗯……再里面一点。”  
“这里？”  
“呜……好舒服……哥哥摸到了吗……这是小豆豆……已经肿起来了……”  
“好多水啊，我们在中。”允浩一边亲着她的头发，一边犹豫着把指尖往里面探，渐渐地越来越紧，他不敢再动了，“会疼吗？”  
“不疼啦……”在中难耐地压着他的手指挤进自己的穴口，“哥哥怎么都不往里面摸……”  
穴肉像小嘴一样紧紧缠上允浩的手指，还在有规律地收缩着。  
“哈啊……再深一点……哥哥……手指好长……好舒服呜……”在中潮红发烫的脸贴在他的肩上，眼睛里水汪汪的，扭着屁股吞他的手指。  
允浩试着勾了勾手指，指尖碰到了一处略硬的地方，在中的声音突然拔高了，眉头都紧紧皱在了一起。  
“嗯啊！别……那里……”  
允浩不敢再动手指，在中却按着他的手往里送：“哥哥……哥哥，再碰碰……好舒服……”  
啊，那个表情应该是舒服的吧？允浩这才反应过来她不是被弄痛了。指尖重新找到了那一点，允浩这次不客气地按了上去，在中的腿根都打颤了，埋在他胸口不住地抖：“别……哈啊、哥哥……别一直……呜……”  
修长的手指在湿热的小穴里搅动，四周的穴肉收缩地越来越快，在中的大腿也用力夹着他的手臂。“舒服吗？我们在中很舒服吧？嗯？”允浩的手都要麻了，手腕一动，擦过了肿胀的阴蒂。“呜……哈啊！”在中绷直了身体，脚趾都蜷了起来，允浩只觉得手指被绞紧了几秒钟，接着里面就有淅淅沥沥的湿滑液体不断地往外冒。

 

在中浑身松了力气靠在允浩身上，微张着嘴直喘，白嫩的胸一起一伏，因为高潮的余韵，时不时还打个颤。  
“抖得这么厉害。”允浩侧身亲亲她的额头，“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”在中渐渐地缓过来，抱着允浩的手越发地黏人，懒懒地跟他撒娇，“哥哥的手好厉害，才用了一根手指……”  
“我们妹妹都发大水了。”允浩故意逗她，抬起手给她看自己湿淋淋的修长手指，“那，用手指就够了？”  
在中红着脸按下他的手，抬起又细又直的腿搭上他的大腿，膝盖蹭着允浩已经再次抬头的欲望，一边反问他：“哥哥觉得够了吗？”  
“发情的小兔子。”允浩觉得浑身又热了起来，探到她胸口拢住一团乳肉轻轻揉捏，“我们小Jae妹妹还想怎么做？”  
在中也顺势伸手去揉他腿间下两颗沉甸甸的阴囊，感觉那根性器一跳一跳地又立了起来。“哥哥，我想骑大象。”  
允浩听懂了她的小黄段子，忍着笑大大方方躺平：“那妹妹自己来骑。”  
这会儿两个人都一丝不挂，身上又被体液弄得污七八糟，即使是在中也忍不住红了耳朵。她拿过床头柜上酒店给客人备好的套子，打开一个给允浩套上，刚想转过身去“骑”，被允浩拉住了手腕：“在中害羞了？不能看着我做么？”  
在中只好面对着允浩羞耻地蹲在他身上，伸手扶住那根又硬起来的大家伙，在自己湿滑的穴口来回蹭了蹭，慢慢地把顶端往里挤。  
允浩也粗喘着气。在中的那里和她的手、她的胸都不一样，又热又紧，像被温泉水包裹住一样，穴肉被性器一点点顶开，又紧紧地贴上来。  
刚才只伸进一根手指也很紧致，允浩有点担心，伸手托住在中的屁股：“慢一点。痛的话要告诉我。”  
“好……嗯唔……”这个姿势本来就费力，加上被粗大性器进入的快感，才刚刚塞进一半，在中的小腿就已经开始打颤了，“哥哥怎么……这么大啊……”  
男人没有不喜欢这种夸奖的，允浩摸摸她软软的臀肉，又撑着她的腿弯尽量地往两边分开：“别急，慢慢来……啊……我们妹妹……真紧……”  
在中实在撑不住了，小腿一软，两条腿就跪在了允浩身侧，性器直直地整根挤了进去。“呜……呃啊……”  
允浩也被这一下挤得有点痛，慌了神，连忙扶住在中的腰：“有没有弄疼？还好吗，在中？”  
在中闭着眼睛摇了摇头，撑在允浩胸口的手臂微微颤抖，没说话。  
“要不我拔出来吧？”看她紧紧皱着眉，允浩心疼了。  
“呜……不要……”在中轻喘着睁开泪汪汪满是春情的眼睛，张口却是抑制不住的呻吟，“哥哥真的……太深了……”  
“会难受吗？”允浩大概猜到她是喜欢的，大手四处安抚着她抖个不停的身子，“深一点受得了吗？”  
“嗯……”在中慢慢地直起腰，伸手摸了摸自己的肚子，“哥哥，你都进到我这里了。”  
哪有她说的那么夸张，允浩笑着用指节蹭了蹭她腹部那处滑嫩的皮肤，哑声道：“那这里，有人来过吗？”  
这会儿在中差不多已经适应了，试着前后动了动屁股：“没有……只有哥哥……在最深的地方……”  
“骑大象舒服吗？”允浩顺着她细腰摸上去，托起晃动的乳肉，用指缝夹住已经变成艳红色的乳头轻扯，立刻就感觉到穴肉的收缩。  
“呜……别扯……”呻吟声好像更娇气了，在中按住他的手一起玩弄着自己的胸，“哥哥学坏了。”  
“都是妹妹教得好。”允浩感觉到她的节奏渐渐加快，便跟着挺腰，“喜欢吗，嗯？”  
“呜啊……好深……喜欢、喜欢哥哥……”在中的眼前已经湿乎乎地看不清什么了，胡乱地抓着允浩的手往身下拉，“哥哥顶得我……里面好酸……碰碰这里……”  
允浩的喘息也越来越粗了，他又摸到了那颗肿起来的阴蒂，拨了两下。  
“哥哥……重一点……哈啊……”坐在他身上的在中扭个不停，一点也没有难受的样子，允浩便用拇指狠狠按了上去，快速地揉动。  
“啊！不、哈啊！哥哥……不……啊！”在中立刻爽得尖叫起来，漂亮的眼睛里涌出泪花，话都说不全了。  
允浩一边享受着绞紧的肉穴，一边不肯放过可怜的阴蒂，粗喘着撩拨她：“在中很喜欢吧……嗯？快把哥哥……咬断了……”  
“不、不行了……呜……停……”在中呜咽着捉住他的手，允浩这才停手，抚上她战栗的细腰。  
“刚才那样，舒服吗？”  
“太……太过了……”在中还没缓过来，声音抖得像要被风吹散，“受不了……”  
“但是还没到吧？”允浩略用力握紧了在中的腰，“妹妹不想吗？马上就舒服了吧……”  
他按着在中开始快速往上顶，大腿撞着她的屁股啪啪作响。  
“好快……呜……要……太深……哥哥……啊！”在中连不成句子地胡乱叫着，手指也掐住了允浩的手，喘息被顶得零零碎碎，接着尖声叫着到了高潮，身体里一股热流直往下涌，允浩被她这么一绞也老老实实交了货。

 

在中虚软地趴在允浩身上，不停地喘息。允浩伸手把渐渐疲软的性器抽出来，大股液体就跟着流了出来。  
“我们妹妹怎么这么多水啊……要不要喝点水补充一下？”允浩拨了拨还没来得及合上的穴口，在中哆嗦着夹紧了腿：“讨厌……那里还……”  
允浩把套子取下来丢进床边的垃圾桶，回过身亲了亲在中汗湿的额头：“再洗个澡吧？”  
“腿好酸。”在中搂着允浩精壮的腰，小声地撒娇，“要哥哥抱着。”  
“好，抱着。”允浩起身下了床，把黏在他身上的丫头横抱起来走进浴室。  
“还在浴缸里洗？”允浩稳稳地抱着她。  
“不要。”在中哼唧着勾住他脖子，声音细细的，“水会进去……有点脏……”  
“那淋浴吧？”  
“身体好酸……腿也没有力气……”在中的嘴唇贴在他脖子上，边撒娇边吮出浅浅的吻痕。  
“没有力气还在撩我？”允浩低头蹭蹭她耳朵，把她放在了洗面台上。  
屁股刚挨到台面，在中就立刻弹起来，搂紧允浩不撒手：“呀！哥哥，这里好凉……你抱着我嘛……”  
“到底要不要洗？”允浩用手掌垫在她软软的屁股下面，亲着她的嘴角低声问。  
在中也不回答，含住他的嘴唇吮吸，手却不老实地缠上了允浩还没硬起来的性器。  
“嗯？”允浩仰起头不让她亲，“我们在中还没吃饱？”  
“刚才都给套子吃了。”她无辜地眨着眼，“妹妹没有吃到。”  
“疯丫头。”允浩有点不高兴，板着脸问她，“以前和男朋友做会不戴套吗？”  
在中嘴角一撇，委屈得不得了：“我才没有。哥哥真过分。”说完搂着允浩的腰往他怀里钻，吞吞吐吐地解释：“是因为……想让哥哥……初夜舒服一点……”  
允浩抬起她屁股，把人抱到身上：“真的没有被人射进来过？”  
颈窝突然有了湿意，她白嫩的肩膀微微抖动：“哥哥……嫌弃我了。”  
声音带了哭腔。允浩心里一揪：“没有，哥哥没有，别哭。”  
“我知道……哥哥这样的……喜欢保守的女孩……”越哄反倒眼泪越多，小女朋友彻底被他弄哭了，“但我……有乖乖地……保护自己……呜……才没有……”  
允浩彻底手足无措了，他赶紧把人抱回床边坐下，撩起她的金发给她擦眼泪：“是哥哥错了，哥哥说错话了。我们在中……哥哥怎么会嫌弃你……”  
在中满是泪的眼睛红红的，允浩忍不住凑上去亲了又亲：“不哭了不哭了……你忘啦，哥哥是恋爱留级生么，净问白痴问题的那种留级生。”  
“我真的没有……”在中脸蛋上挂着泪还要解释，被允浩用吻堵了回去。  
“我们妹妹最好了，漂亮又可爱。恋爱什么的比哥哥擅长又不是坏事，是因为你太招人喜欢。”允浩顺着她的头发轻声哄，“之前是你自己保护自己，以后哥哥保护你，嗯？”  
“哥哥真讨厌……留级生……扣你的分……”在中又哭又笑地埋在他怀里，搂着他的背，“哥哥，还想做吗？”  
允浩轻轻把她压在软软的被子上：“在中累不累？”  
在中摇摇头：“有一点渴。”  
“可不是嘛，下面刚刚发了大水，上面又掉了眼泪。”允浩故意调戏她道。  
“呀！”在中红着脸踢了他一下，允浩笑着起身去拿套子。  
“哎，哥哥那样戴不对啦。”在中起身去帮他戴好套子，抬眼望着他犹豫道，“哥哥真的不想……”  
允浩抱着她往床中央挪了挪，压在她身上：“我说过了，以后我来保护你。”  
在中轻轻地抬起手臂搂紧他。  
“超——级喜欢哥哥。”  
“那我也，超——级喜欢我们妹妹。”

 

“呜……哥哥……不行了……”在中抽抽嗒嗒地从嘴角溢出颤抖的呻吟，腿却紧紧地盘着允浩的腰。  
允浩埋头在她锁骨处细细地吮吻，绷起的胸肌压着她柔软的乳房，乳尖都被蹭得肿成深红色。“不是……很舒服吗……吸得……这么狠……”  
在中仰着脸，闭着眼睛被抵在床头一下下地冲撞：“哈啊……真的……哥哥……啊……太深……轻……”  
现在允浩已经大致能分辨出在中的呻吟是爽还是难受了，他捞起在中的腿压在她身前，有汗滴随着动作落在她胸口。在中的脸红红的，樱桃一样的小嘴不断地娇喘，精致的指甲在他的身上留下红印，微微的痛感让他更加兴奋。  
“在中……在中啊……嗯……”允浩喘着粗气，动作越来越快，肉体撞击的啪啪声也越来越响。  
“哥哥……射给我……允、允浩……喜欢……呜呜……好爱你……”  
在中突然的一句“爱你”，直接打破了允浩所有的防线，狠狠地把性器顶到深处，痛快地射了出来。  
十几秒后绷紧的身体才渐渐放松。允浩怕精液漏在体内，先把性器抽了出来，摘下前端满满的套子丢掉，接着温柔地吻上在中已经微肿的嘴唇。  
“累了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“我抱你去洗个澡。”  
“嗯……唉呀！”在中突然小声叫了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
“腿……”在中伸手揉了揉左腿，允浩的手正捞着她的腿弯，“这里……刚才哥哥的手劲有点大。”  
“还是弄疼你了。”允浩动了动胳膊避开那个地方，小心地抱着她往浴室走，“下次痛要跟我说。”  
“明明你那时候都听不进去……”  
“那就打我。可我觉得在中也很舒服啊……”  
“什么嘛！欺负人……”

 

简单冲了澡，允浩把在中抱回床上，她已经昏昏欲睡了。  
关了壁灯，允浩躺上床，轻轻搂紧怀里的丫头。

 

“我也爱你。”


End file.
